I'm Just A Kid!
by slytherin seeker
Summary: After Draco is made a Death Eater he realizes that he is journeying down the wrong path. Can he change it before it's to late? D/L, D/SS, D/H slash!
1. Problems at the Malfoy Manor!

I'm Just a Kid!  
  
The Malfoy Manor was situated on a hill on the outs skirts of a secluded village. The house tonight, was in complete darkness, as usual. The Malfoy's are an old wizarding family, dating back through the ages. Lucius Malfoy, a father and husband, works at the Ministry of Magic and is a loyal servant of Lord Voldemort, which makes him a "Death Eater". There is Narcissa Malfoy, a mother and wife. She tries to help wherever she can for her husband. Finally there is the only child, Draco Malfoy, who follows in the footsteps of his father. He is a soon to be Death Eater. He wants to please his father but no matter how hard he can't. Draco woke up one morning. It was 7am. His father usually came in and asked for him to come and play a game of Quidditch with him. This summer was different, Voldemort had finally risen again and Lucius was never home. Draco got up out of bed, got dressed and went down stairs. His mother, Narcissa, had breakfast on the table for him. "Good morning, mother." Draco said as he sat down. "Good morning, Draco, I've got an owl from your father. He's coming home today." Narcissa said. "Really?" Draco smiled. "Yes." Narcissa said as Lucius apparated into the room. He looked more sinister then ever. Having been with Voldemort for a month can do that to any person. "Hello father, welcome back." "Hello Draco, I have good news for you." Lucius smiled coldly. "What is it, father?" Draco replied. "Well, Lord Voldemort has decided to make you a Death Eater. You will be the youngest ever." "That's great father." Draco answered with a smile. 'Me.a Death Eater?' Draco thought 'I don't want to be a Death Eater! A servant to Voldemort, having to go to meetings and listen to ever word that git says. If Professor Dumbledore ever found out I'd be kicked out of Hogwarts and I'll probably end up in Azkaban for life. Either that or my life will never amount to anything.' Lucius returned saying. "I'm glad you see this my way. The meeting will be this Saturday, so prepare yourself." Draco got up, left the table, and made his up to his room. Lucius followed him up the stairs and entered his room. "You don't sound too happy about this." Lucius growled glaring down at his son. "What do you mean, father?" "I've been watching you, you are getting soft." He grabbed Draco around the neck. "You had better toughen up, or Lord Voldemort will not be pleased, you know what he does to people he's not pleased with." "Yes, I do know." "Well, I'm going to need to toughen you up a little before your initiation into the inner circle." Lucius pulled his wand out his robes and pointed it at Draco's heart. "Crucio!" The pain hit Draco hard, knocking him backwards against the wall, a wall covered with 'Devil's Snare'. The plant wrapped around Draco tightly, pulling him back against the wall, holding him in place. "Now Draco, don't move or it will get tighter, you know that." Lucius smiled. "I'll be back in an hour or two to check on you. So long, Draco." Lucius left the room with Draco still wrapped in the 'Devil's Snare' and bound by the 'Cruciatus Curse'. He was in a lot of pain, the 'Cruciatus Curse' caused him to feel like he was beings stabbed by a hundred hot daggers. Also, if he moved or tried to get away the 'Devil's Snare' would become tighter and tighter, eventually killing him. * The hours pasted slowly for Draco. Finally his father came back and released his son from the curse and the snare. Draco was so weak he fell on all fours, after beings freed from the agony. "So, Draco, how do you feel?" Lucius snarled. "I feel fine, father!" Draco answered staring at his father with cold eyes. "That's better Draco, I like the glare, now you're looking like a Malfoy." Lucius laughed as he exits the room. * Saturday came quickly, Draco was incredibly nervous about that night. Lord Voldemort was to come to the Manor to make him a Death Eater. He was worried that the Dark Lord wouldn't be pleased with him. He knew once Lord Voldemort become angry with you, you were as good as dead. "Draco, it's 6:00 o'clock, time for you to get ready. Lord Voldemort will be here at 7 sharp." Narcissa said coming into Draco's room. "What should I wear mother?" Draco asked. "Wear that black outfit I got you last Christmas, with your Slytherin robe and tie." Narcissa advised as she pulled a small box out of her pocket. "Here, Draco, this is for you." "Thanks mother." Draco said taking the box and opening it. Inside, there was a silver clasp in the shape of a snake. "It's great mother, thank you." "You're welcome, Draco." Narcissa beamed. "I'm so proud of you." Narcissa got up and left Draco alone to finish dressing. After he was ready, he made his way down stairs to meet his father. "Hello father." Draco sneered. "Ah, Draco you look sufficiently evil today." Lucius greeted him. "Thank you father." Draco said as he walked in front of Lucius into the living room. "Very nice Draco, you look good." The older Malfoy smiled, a secret smile. Draco sat quietly in the living room waiting for Voldemort's arrival. Seven o'clock came and most of the Death Eaters had already arrived. That is all but Lord Voldemort. The Death Eaters gathered in a circle as Voldemort arrived. The Dark Lord was a tall slim man with grey skin, black snakelike eyes; raven colored hair, with an evil smile on his face. "We have gathered here tonight to add another Death Eater to our inner circle but this person is somewhat special. He will be the youngest Death Eater ever. Bring the boy into the circle." The servants parted, revealing Draco as he walked slowly into the ring and stood before the tall man. "Are you prepared for this boy?" Voldemort asked. "Yes, my Lord." Draco said coldly. "Lucius tell me this boy's name." "Draco Thomas Lucius Malfoy." Lucius replied. "Ah, a name that's pure evil, as well as my namesake." Voldemort grinned proudly. "Yes." Lucius nodded. "Now, Draco, are you prepared to take the 'Oath of the Death Eaters'?" Voldemort asked. "Yes, I am." Draco replied as Wormtail stepped forward. "Alright boy, repeat after me." Wormtail began "I, Draco Thomas Lucius Malfoy." "I, Draco Thomas Lucius Malfoy." "Take this oath and all the restrictions." "Take this oath and all the restrictions." "Now after every restriction say I do." Wormtail said. "I will listen to and obey every word from the Dark Lord's mouth." "I do." "I will follow all rules and will never divulge information to those who have not been chosen." "I do." "I will come when I am called above all other things." "I do." "Now, Lord Voldemort will go on with the ceremony." Wormtail stepped back into the circle. "Thank you, Peter." Voldemort said. "Now Draco extend your left arm." Draco gave to Voldemort his left arm. Voldemort rolled up Draco's sleeve revealing a thin pale limb. His skin is so pure." Voldemort muttered. "Pure and untouched." As Voldemort prepared himself for the initiation, Draco was getting nervous. So nervous he began to shake. "Are you afraid Draco? You're snaking." The Lord's eyes seem to drill into his soul. "A little." Voldemort extended his wand to touch Draco lightly on the white skin of his forearm. "Morsmorde!" Malfoy clenched his teeth as he felt the Dark Mark burn into his skin. "Welcome to our circle, Draco." "Thank you, my Lord." Draco gave a small bow and stood in the circle next to his father. The meeting ended shortly after and everyone headed their separate ways. Draco was in his room getting ready for bed, when Lucius came into talk to him. "I'm very proud of you, Draco." Lucius said putting his hand of Draco's shoulder. "Thank you, father." "You're welcome." Lucius walked slowly around his son. "You looked great tonight." "Thanks." Draco said cautiously. "Real good." Lucius ran his hand down Draco's arm. "I'm gonna make this night, a night you'll never forget." Lucius pushed his son down onto the bed. "Father, what are you doing?" "Shh.just be quiet and it will all be over in a few minutes." "But father." Draco protested, but Lucius began to remove his clothes. " I said be quiet or else this will hurt more!" the older Malfoy snapped. "More than you can imagine." Lucius stripped the boy of all his clothes, then removed his own. Their bodies moved like silhouettes on a window. The air around them became hot and steamy. The smell of sex was in the air. Squeaks from the bed could be heard as their bodies collided with each other. Whimpers could be heard escaping Draco's mouth as his father thrust onto his hips. Finally after it seemed like an eternity. Their sweaty bodies lay next to each other. Lucius got up, got dressed, and left quickly, Satisfied. Draco lay with tears in his eyes. 


	2. Back To Hogwarts

N/A : I own nothing.

Sorry about not writting in a while. Stupid Exams!

Chapter 2

**Back To Hogwarts!**

       The remained of the summer passed quickly and September the first was drawing near. This meant Draco would be returing to school.

"Draco, are you ready to go to the train station." Narcissa inquired coming into his room.

"I'm ready." Draco sighed.

"Are you sure you have everything you need?"

"Yes I have everything."

"Well, lets get going then."

       Draco and Narcissa used Floo Powder in the fire to get the platform 9 and 3/4 . When they arrived, the train was just being loaded and there were students everywhere.

"Well, by Mom."

"Bye Draco, good luck."

"Thanks Mom, I'm gonna go find Crabbe and Goyle."

       Draco got on the train and quickly found his 'friends' Vincent and Gregory.

"Hey guys." Draco said.

"Hi, Draco." Crabbe said.

"We're going back to this Hell hole." Goyle voiced what was on all their minds.

*

       The train ride went smoothly and so did the feast for the first years'. The next day they began classes onec more.

"Hey, Crabbe, what do we have first?" Draco asked.

"Potions, with Gryffindor."

"Thank God Snape likes you two or you'd probably fail." Draco laughed.

"I'd watch it if I were you, Malfoy." Goyle threatened.

"I'm not afraid of you." Draco shot back. "My father could kill you two without even thinking. 

       They made their way down to the Potions class in the dungeon and sat in their normal seats at the front of the class. About a minute later the Gryffindor's enter and sat down.

 "Well…if it isn't the great Harry Potter!" Draco mocked giving a bow.

 "Oh shut up. Malfoy." Harry muttered.

 "Oww…I'm so scared."

 "Everyone take your seats and be quite." Professor Snape entered the classroom. "Now I hope your summers were good, but I don't want ot hear about it in my class. We are here to work not to socialize."

       Severus Snape was the head of the Slytherin house, and a habit of favoring Slytherin. Draco was what is commonly called a "Teacher's Pet."

       As class ended, and all the students rushed off, Ron Weasley came up behind Draco.

 "Well if it isn't Snape's little pet." Ron sneered, "His little dragon."

 "Shut up, Weasley."

 "Make me, Malfoy, you might get everything you want at home but you won't here, you spoiled little brat."

 "You had better watch it, Weasley."

 "What are you going to do?" Ron called as Draco walked away. "Call your Death Eater father after me or get him to send You-Know-Who."

 "Shut up, Ron." Draco turned around. "At least I'm not wearing hand-me-down robes."

 "At least my father can do honest work and not have to pay for his son's way through school to the headmaster at the end of the year."

 " Yeah, bet he paid Dumbledore to let you pass the year." Harry put in.

 "Stay out of this, Potter." 

 "Make me, Draco, or will you get your body guards after me?"

       Draco turned his back to walk away but Ron jumped him, knocking the small blonde to the ground. Ron got up and grabbed Draco by his robes and pushed him against the wall. He punched him in the stomach and Malfoy found himself on the floor again. Just as this happened Professor McGonagall and Snape wre walking down the hall and saw the scene unfold.

 "Stop this, now!" Snape yelled.

 "What happened here?" McGonagall demanded.

 "Malfoy insulted, Ron." Harry supplied.

 "He started it." Crabbe defended his friend.

 "Severus you take Mr. Malfoy up to the hospital wing and Mr. Weasley you come with me." McGonagall instructed.

       Snape picked Draco up and disappeared down the hall.


End file.
